


When accidents lead to happy events

by Thewhitestars



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supergirl Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewhitestars/pseuds/Thewhitestars
Summary: Technobabble accidental baby





	When accidents lead to happy events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Worffan101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worffan101/gifts).



Astra’s hart hammers in her chest as she takes in the readout on the computer screen. 

“Rao”

Her voice is barely a whisper, croaking out of her throat. 

Astra has been working on the codex all night, trying to alter it so Kara might one day create a family with a human of her choice. 

After months of distrust from both sides Astra had finally managed to earn enough trust to be able to work in the science department of the DEO, alongside some on-the-fly assistance to Supergirl whenever needed. 

Kara hadn’t been the only one with an affinity for the science guild. Astra herself had been top of her class. In the end, the freedom the military offered her, the excuses to be away from her ‘perfect’ sister had trumped her aspirations of becoming head of the science guild. Not that that had ever been truly an opportunity. Only so much power was allowed in one family. And Alura was promising as a politician, having already an unusual high position for someone of her age. 

Thus, Astra had pledged herself to become a warrior. And she had, she had commanded the very finest of the Kryptonian army. Now that Krypton was no more, and there were no more battles for her to fight, Astra preferred to spend her time in the laboratory. And the DEO was more than happy with the knowledge about other species she could provide. 

Even Astra’s relationship with Kara had improved so much that they could now speak of the past without resentment. They could spend the night just talking and becoming reacquainted.  
And on one of those nights it was that Kara had told Astra of her desire to start a family of her own one day. That Alex had already looked into it and that a biological child of her own would be a near impossibility. 

That had prompted Astra to work on the codex in secret. She had studied it’s workings intensively as a youngster. Trying to find loopholes or work arounds in the old code. She had found some, but never one that would give her what she sought. 

Initially, Astra had intended to ask Alex for a sample but the agent had been on a extended away mission in the cold woods in the north. Astra had debated just flying over but just in the nick of time she had recalled it was probably unwise to blow their carefully crafted cover. 

Instead, she had just pulled the DNA material from the DEO’s database. Surely Alex Danvers wouldn’t mind Astra using her genetic material if she found out what it was for. In fact, Alex herself had worked on the same problem as Astra. And asking someone else for DNA would give away the reason she needed the genetic material. If someone would understand, it would be Alex Danvers. 

Astra had entered Alex’ DNA sequence into the codex’ database, altered a part of the source code and was now staring at the display in disbelief. 

On Krypton she was never matched. Since she and Alura had almost the same genetic makeup, the codex had generated only one response: Zor, of the noble house of EL.

And the rest was history. Her sister gained a husband who matched her political prowess and a daughter to boot.  
And Astra, she had been left behind with the message that it was simply not Rao’s will. Astra had joined the military guild soon after, wanting to disentangle herself from Alura and her happy family. But her heart had loved her niece too much. She had seen so much of herself in the intelligent girl. It was for her that she had defied Krypton's council when their world started crumbling around them. 

But now, with Alex’s DNA entered into the database. The codex gave her a match. And Astra could do nothing but stare. All those years on Krypton. All those studies and all those simulations that never resulted in a suitable match and now, just like that, she was matched with a human?

Was it because she altered the coding? Or maybe before now, there was never a match as good as Zor-El in the system. Astra didn’t know. And truthfully? She didn’t care. 

She had started this project as a gift for her niece. The possibility that it might also apply to herself had never once crossed her mind. 

Her fingers shacked as she pressed the synthesize button. Just for scientific purposes she told herself. Just so she could see if the microbots would accept the new coding. 

Astra held her breath as the small valve opened and let out a beep as a small glass container rolled out.

Inside it was a metaphorical galaxy. Millions of tiny glittering dots in a suspension fluid. 

Astra took the vial from the dispenser and looked at it with awe, the promise that it held… And then tucked it away in the pocket of her lab coat. Intending to never use it. 

Perhaps then it was fate that Astra was soon after called in for an emergency and left the office in a hurry, leaving her lab coat and it’s precious cargo hanging over a chair.

And was it fate or coincidence? that led Alex Danvers to pick up that lab coat when she went searching for the general, wanting to let off some steam after a fruitless mission? 

As Alex folded the lab coat so she could bring it to the laundry room she felt something hard in the pocket and reaching her hand in to examine it. 

The vial in her hand was unlike anything she’d ever seen before. She’d ask Astra about it in the morning. For now she put it her pocket and threw the coat down the chute. Not wanting the potentially dangerous substance just laying around Alex decided to keep it safe in her locker until she could return it to Astra. 

**

Just as Alex was heading towards the locker room she heard a scuttling of scales behind her in the corridor and when she turned to see what the source of the sound was, she was just fast enough to evade the scaly creature jumping from wall to wall in an effort to escape the security squad chasing after it. Still unbalanced from the evading the alien, Alex was unprepared for the squad chasing after it and when one of the foot soldiers bumped her shoulder as he blew past her, she lost her balance and smacked into the floor.

“Ouch” Alex winced at the sharp sting in her leg. She stared down at the darkening spot on her DEO- issue cargo pants and cursed. The fall itself hadn’t been too bad. Hardly worth a bruise. But Astra’s vial had been in her leg pocket and it was now clearly broken. Cursing again, Alex got to her feet and limped to the locker room around the corner. 

She took a small emergency kit from her locker and, sliding her pants down, sat on one of the benches. With tweezers she picked a small piece of glass from the cut and after cleaning away a small amount of blood she applied a patch to tide her over until she got herself checked out.  
Normally she wouldn’t bother with a small injury as this but she had no idea what had been in that vial and in a place like the DEO there was no room for risks. She just hoped she wasn’t slowly turning into space pudding before she found out what was in that vial. 

Alex cleaned the rest of the glittery substance off her leg and took a new set of pants from her bag. Tugging them on, she turned on her phone and dialed Astra’s number, hoping she’d pick up, because most of the time the Kryptonian forgot she even had one and left it lying around her house. 

Thankfully, this time it took just a few rings before Alex heard the smooth voice of  
of Kara’s aunt through the line. A shiver ran over Alex’ back. That woman’s voice did things to her that she would rather not acknowledge.

“Astra” Alex took a deep breath. 

“Agent Danvers” Astra’s tone changed as soon as she realized who was on the other end. “You have returned from your mission. Are you still at the DEO? I will return there at once.”

“Yeah about that… you left your coat and I thought I’d bring it to the washroom for you. There was a vial in your pocket, I took it out to keep it safe”. Alex tried to keep her voice steady.

Astra’s sharp intake of breath was clear through the line. “Agent Danvers… Alex… Please tell me the vial was uncompromised.”

The deafening silence on the other end of the line was information enough for Astra whose heart was now beating wildly in her chest. She closed her eyes for a moment and pushed down on the intense sense of loss. She had never had any intention to use the solution, but the hope, the significance of it. The loss of that cut through her core. 

“I will be there as soon as I can” and the line went dead abruptly. 

Alex gulped. Well, that wasn’t good, now was it?. 

**  
So how bad is it?” Alex asked apprehensively. She was shivering slightly in the cold examination room. Astra, being Kryptonian had no sense of Earthly cold and hadn’t bothered bringing the room up to temperature. She had just ushered Alex into the closest examining room she could find as soon as she had burst through the DEO’s door and located Alex. 

Astra had taken one look at Alex bare leg and sucked in a breath when she peeled back Alex’ impromptu bandage. 

Rao, how was she going to explain this. 

“It’s nothing Alex. It was a harmless Kryptonian microbe I was experimenting on. There is no danger to your human physique.”

“You’re a shitty liar Astra”

Astra huffed indignantly and pointed her finger at Alex. 

“I am well versed in the art of deceit agent Danvers,”

“Well, your face says otherwise, General. Just tell me what the fuck is going on here. Am I going to be space pudding?” 

Astra’s confused look said it all. No space pudding. At least that was positive, right? Though the look on the other woman’s face did little to reassure Alex that the truth would be much better.

“Agent Danvers. Alex.” Astra corrected. 

Alex did a brave attempt at a smile but even Astra could not be fooled. Who in their right mind wouldn’t be scared after having a foreign substance enter your bloodstream. 

Astra sighed and took a step back. 

“On Krypton…”

Astra stopped, drew in another breath. Well there was no good way to bring this at all. 

“The codex. I was working on the codex. For Kara. On Krypton, when a child comes of age, a match is made in the codex. Their DNA sequence is entered and the codex finds its most suitable counterpart. You see, it is not the same as here on Earth. There is no sex involved.” 

Alex scrunched her nose, wondering why she needed to know all this. 

“The nanobots travel along the bloodstream to the womb where one set ripens the recipients eggs and optimizes conditions for maximum survival rate of the embryo while the other set deposits the genetic material of the selected partner directly into the egg.”

Astra’s catches Alex’ eyes with her own. 

“I was altering the sequence so it would work with human DNA. In case Kara ever wanted a child. But I needed human DNA to base the sequence on. 

“What do you mean Astra?” Alex growled. 

Astra, blunt as usual gave Alex the answer she really didn’t want to hear. 

“I used yours”

“What. Do. You. Mean” Alex enunciated every word. Pointing her finger in Astra’s direction. 

Astra advanced on Alex. The other woman’s palpable anger fuelling her own. 

“You were never supposed to come in contact with it! You were the one who went through my things in the first place!” Astra seethed.

“Are you telling me I am pregnant?” Alex hissed through her teeth, keeping her voice as low as possible. 

“We can’t be sure for another few weeks.” Astra defended. “It might not even work.”

Alex jumped off the examination table and threw up her hands. “Oh this is even worse than turning into space pudding! You’re telling me I am quite likely pregnant from some Kryptonian from that codex? Do you even know who the father is!”

Alex was now stalking about the room. Her one hand clutching her abdomen and the other one in her hair. She threw out some fine curse words. She wasn’t ready to become a mother. This was just grand wasn’t it? How on Earth did things like this happen to her? 

“It’s mine” Astra’s voice is quiet as she looks away from Alex, unable to stomach the outrage on the other woman’s face . 

Alex stopped pacing and turned to face the other woman. A myriad of emotions on her face. 

“Yours?” Alex’ voice was quiet and she didn’t know whether to laugh of to cry. 

The two of them had some amazing chemistry, and the past few months had been building up to something more than just colleagues or friends, but this, well this was something else entirely. 

“This is fucked up Astra.” 

The general nodded slowly. Her stance rigid and her voice strained. 

“This was never my intention Alex. I made the code for Kara. I wanted to ask you for permission to use your genetic material, but you were away and I didn’t think you would mind. The vial… I was going to destroy it. Or at least keep it somewhere safe. You were never meant to come in contact with it.

Alex nodded. She understood this wasn’t Astra’s intention. But a child? Alex isn’t ready for that.  
And though she knew, that had Astra asked, she would have consented to using her DNA, It still bothered her. 

They stare at one another in silence. Both unsure of the next step. The tension palatable in the room. 

“What now?” Ales sighs. 

Astra squares her shoulders and says the most difficult words of her life. 

“Now you decide if you wish to keep it.”

**

It’s been three weeks since the older Danvers sister came into Kara’s apartment late at night, rambling about Astra and codex’s and accidents and dropped the biggest bombshell of her life on Kara. 

Three weeks, and since that night, where plenty of tears had flown and where there had been confusion and anger from Alex, there hadn’t been a word said about it. 

All the while Kara had watched Astra handling Alex like a wounded animal, one that might run of she even came close. She had seen the longing in her aunts eyes too. Kara knew more than anyone in the universe what exactly was at stake for Astra.

And the general was just waiting, for Alex to make her decision. Some days, Kara though her aunt might actually tell Alex the truth. But the headstrong woman was either to compassionate or too proud to burden Alex with the knowledge. 

“Alex” Kara hesitated, turning the cup of tea around and around between her hands. 

Alex turned to Kara. “What?” she said around a mouthful of pizza. 

Kara wasn’t sure if she should be the one to tell Alex. But she suspects her aunt never will. And well, hiding the complete truth from Alex wasn’t exactly fair either. 

“Did you want to watch something else?” Alex already had the remote in hand. Technically it was Kara’s night to choose the movie, but Alex had already set one up while Kara had been attending a minor crisis across the city.

“No. It’s not the movie. It’s…” She hesitated.

Kara thought about how she was going to explain this to Alex. Swallowing her nerves she decided the best way was just straightforward. The way Alex liked things to be. No silly frills and extra’s, no riddles and word games. Just the straight up truth. No matter how much she might resent Kara for it. 

“The codex. I… It only works once, Alex.” Kara took Alex’ hands in her own.  
“It generates just one match. And if the baby doesn’t take. Well, we consider it the will of Rao.”

Kara’s voice trailed off. It was often difficult to speak of Kryptonian customs to humans in a way that they would understand. She hoped Alex would connect the dots herself. She didn’t think she could actually say the words herself. 

Luckily for her, Alex was very good at connecting the dots and understanding dawned on her face. 

“This is Astra’s only chance at a baby of her own.” 

Kara nodded, relieved. “Yes.”

Alex’ lips tightened in a thin line, a flash of anger crossed her face.

“Why didn’t she tell me Kara? Why did she let me to believe there was a choice in this?”

“Because there still is one Alex. And she is letting you make it. I think she didn’t tell you because she knows you well enough that you are honorable, and you would sacrifice yourself even if you didn’t want to. Because that is who you are.” 

Kara squeezed her sisters fingers gently. 

“Then why are you telling me?” Alex scoffed. She pulled her hands from Kara’s grasp and weaved them through her own hair.

“Because I know you better than my aunt” Kara said. 

“And I know that you would like to have all the facts. That, if you found out later that this had been Astra’s only chance, you would be disappointed that we weren’t honest with you.”

Alex nodded. Kara did know her. Something like this would have devastated her later on if should have decided not to keep the baby. 

“Alex” Kara put her hand on her sisters shoulder and sought out her eyes. 

“No one would blame you if you don’t want to go through with this. It’s a big responsibility. A baby, a child is a big commitment. This will change your entire life. And we all know you did not choose this. Don’t let yourself be pressured into something you don’t want. Not even knowing this. It is still your choice.”

“Is it really tough?” Alex asked. “Doesn’t Astra also have a say in this?”

Kara nodded again. “I think we both know what she wants, but she is leaving the choice to you. It’s is your body. She would happily raise the baby on her own if you wanted that. But she will not force you to do something you don’t want to. Even if it’s her only chance. On Krypton… bodily autonomy is very important. No one should make such a decision for another. The fact that she leaves this up to you is out of the utmost respect”

Kara’s kind words finally opened up the dam of emotions that had been threatening to spill over for weeks. And when the tears finally fell, they felt like a relief instead of the weakness Alex thought they’d be. 

**

Alex stared at the black and white photo in her hands. 

She hadn’t invited Astra to the ultrasound, and she had chosen a facility in a different city because she had wanted to see if seeing the thing, the baby growing inside her would make her feel different. And she had wanted to do it on her own. Without other people around who would undoubtedly contain themselves but very much wanted this baby to happen. 

Her thumb stroked over the small figure in the center of the picture. It wasn’t a baby yet. Just some blurry blobs, one slightly bigger than the others, with four smaller dots around it. In a few weeks those would be arms and legs…

Truth be told, Alex wasn’t sure she would have been able to end the pregnancy after seeing the  
tiny blob on the screen anyway. But what really got to her was that rapid, staccato beat that filled the room when the technician had found the baby’s heartbeat

Alex felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. 

“Well, I guess that’s it little bean.” 

She might not be too thrilled with the way this had happened. But Alex had thought of being a mother someday. She just never found the quiet moment in her life to make it happen, or the right person. 

Alex slid the photo back in the white envelope and stashed it in her nightstand, between her beloved chemistry books. She had another copy that she intended to give to Astra the following day when she planned to tell her about her decision to keep the baby. 

**  
J’onn found a great deal of accomplishment in his work. And apart from the moments where it was actually life-threating, he felt a general sense of pleasure out of it. Most mornings he would be present before any of his agents trickled in and enjoyed the rare quiet that were the lower levels of the DEO. Not his morning, this morning was a day he had dreaded for weeks. Even since he found out about the incident. 

This morning, his job entailed relaying agent Danver her new orders for the coming months.  
Usually, a welcomed and well received message. Of course agent Danvers was anything but grateful. 

“What do you mean ‘desk duty’” Alex growled, her fingers air quoting the words ‘desk’ and ‘duty’. 

J’onn levelled his best agent with his most imposing glare, hoping it might impress her. There were days when he wondered if the paycheck equalized the cost of having to deal with personal matters like this. It wasn’t that he hated it persé, but humans, without telepathy or even empathy, had no control over their emotions. It spilled out from them at all times, but in personal conversations, such as this one. It was even worse. He could feel the anger and the disbelief radiating off agent Danvers as if she’s been shouting the words with a megaphone. 

J’onn gritted his teeth. “I meant exactly what I said Danvers. It’s standard protocol. No expecting agents in the field. Our job is too dangerous. We cannot guarantee either of your safety.”

“Bulltshit!” Alex roared. “I am barely three months along! You can’t even see anything yet!” She waved down to her flat stomach to emphasize her point. 

J’onn sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. With Alex, a direct approach often worked best. Lay out the facts to her. 

“But it’s there Alex. They cannot defend themselves, it’s your job to do so. Whether you like it or not.” 

Tiny as it was, J’onn could already feel the baby’s presence. Too small to produce a thought pattern, but a glimmer of conscience, each say a little stronger. 

Alex’ jaw set in a stubborn line. Her emotions coming off her like currents of electricity. Each bouncing in a different direction and echoing back. It made J’onns head hurt. 

“This baby is half Kryptonian J’onn. It’s probably indestructible!” Alex said in a last ditch attempt to change his mind. 

J’onn took his hand off her shoulder and took a step back. He could feel the fear sloshing around in her mind her just needed to give a little push. 

“But are you willing to take that chance? This is not a case of trial and error Alex.”

Alex’ shoulders dropped. Her jaw still tense as she grit her teeth together. 

“Fucking Astra. She’s going to pay for this!”  
**

Astra watched Alex from a distance. She had come in to check on the other woman, perhaps offer some snacks. Though the pregnancy seemed to progress in a mostly human way, Alex’ appetite had certainly reached near inhuman proportions. 

The baby took a lot of energy from Alex to grow and Alex was compensating to keep up with it. 

Astra’s daily check ins had become a habit as soon as Alex had told Astra she would be keeping the baby. Astra had been cautious the first few mornings but Alex never said a word about it and Astra had just kept up with it. 

At first it was just to make sure the other woman was eating enough and taking care of herself now that she to care for two, but Astra could deny she found comfort in watching the slight changes in Alex’ body every day. Too small for a human eye to catch in the beginning but gradually growing more pronounced. 

Astra was just opening the container with fresh Pad Thai, Alex latest craving (and if Astra had to fly halfway across the world to get it, well it was a small price to pay) When Alex made a small noise and her hand flew to her belly. 

“Astra! Come here, she’s kicking.”

The baby had been doing that for a while now, and everyone except Astra had been pricy to the sensation. Every time the general had attempted to feel their daughter kick, she stopped as soon as Astra placed her hand Alex’ stomach. 

Alex joked that it was because her presence was soothing to the baby but it was a great source of frustration for the older woman. She had tried everything from moving at light speed (which, Alex told her, she better not try again) to moving very slowing and just waiting with her hand hovering over Alex’ belly. Nothing worked and Astra had resigned herself to never feeling it at all. 

“Quick!” Alex urged Astra who kept unpacking the food. 

“She will just stop doing it as soon as I come near.” The tall woman replied with a calm she didn’t feel. 

Alex moved to stand beside Astra and took her hand away from the container and on her belly.  
Predictably, the little one immediately stopped kicking. Astra’s face fell and she moved to take her hand back. 

Astra raised her eyebrow at Alex as if to say ‘I told you so’. But Alex had a new trick up her sleeve and was determined to give Astra that small moment of joy. The other woman had been so very careful around Alex, seeing to her every need and Alex wanted to give something back. 

She took Astra’s and in her own. “Just let me try something ok?” When Astra didn’t pull her hand back Alex took Astra’s other hand and covered them with her own. She placed one at either side of her belly and started pressing slightly on one. And then, sure as day, the baby kicked into the other side. 

The look on Astra’s face, the sheer wonderment, for that alone Alex would have had this baby. The pure joy, the wide eyes. It made Alex tingle in all the right ways. 

“She did it!” The other woman exclaimed in wonder. “She moved.”

Astra, almost reverently, kept her hand on Alex’s belly. She blinked anyway the tears that started for form and with wet eyes and a gravelly voice she said: “Thank you.” 

The two women stared at each other, both suddenly aware of their close presence, drawn together by the moment and the ever present magnetic pull between them. Just as they inched close enough that Astra’s head started to tilt to the side on instinct, her eyes closing in aticipation… Alex’ stomach growled loudly and Astra rolled her eyes in exasperation. 

Of course, how typical. 

Alex grinned back at her, removing Astra’s hands from their position. “Now how about that Pad Thai? I am starving!”

**  
When Alex’ time comes It’s later than expected. Closer to a Kryptonian pregnancy that a Human’s. They have been monitoring both Alex and the baby and both of them seemed to be doing just fine. So when the first contractions finally present themselves regularly, Alex almost sighs in relief. Eleven months is quite enough thank you. 

The relief quickly turns into panic though as the pain keeps getting worse each time. Far quicker that Alex had read. And even though both Kara and Astra had told Alex that Kryptonian pregnancies are slow, but the deliveries quite efficient, it still scares Alex enough into calling Astra’s name out of the window. 

The other woman is there in a few blinks, worry written all over her face. 

“What is it? Is something wrong?” The panic in Alex’ voice propelling Astra into a panic of her own. 

Over the past few months the two women had been growing closer and closer and Astra had acquired an apartment close by so it would be easier to care for the baby. 

“The baby. She’s coming.” Alex gasped. 

“How long?” Astra asked while zipping to the bedroom and grabbing Alex’ overnight bag. 

Alex looked at Astra a little sheepishly. “Since this morning.”

At Astra’s outrages look Alex quickly held her hands up.  
“I thought they were just practice contractions, they didn’t actually hurt much until half an hour ago. It just went from zero to a hundred” 

Astra sighed. There was no use berating the agent right now. Instead she took her phone out and made the necessary calls while ushering Alex in her car. Astra wasn;t much of a driver but she had been practicing the past months for this occasion. They had agreed that flying Alex to the DEO would be too dangerous and Alex flat out refused to stay in the DEO while waiting for the delivery to start. 

As Alex gripped the door in a death grip during the next contraction, Astra eased out of the parking spot and speeded to the DEO. It took less than fifteen minutes but when they arrived Alex had worked up a sweat trying to keep quiet. 

When they arrived the team assigned to help Alex with the delivery was already in place and they helped the pregnant woman into a wheelchair. 

Astra left the car parked haphazardly and watched the doctors usher Alex into a room with wide eyes. Astra was frozen on the spot as a though hit her suddenly: she was going to be a mother soon.

It wasn’t until one of the nurses turned around and asked “Are you coming?” that Astra was startled into moving again. 

 

**

Kara was pacing the hallways. Even though her hearing was excellent and she could hear every sound coming from the delivery room, the pained groans of her sister did nothing to ease her worry for hours. 

And now, it had been minutes since she first heard the cry of her new niece and she still wasn’t asked inside. 

When finally the door opened and Astra stood in the doorway, holding a tiny wrapped up bundle. Kara’s heart skipped with joy. 

“Are they okay?”

Astra nodded proudly. Moving aside so Kara could see her sister. 

Alex was propped up on the bed, looking exhausted but happy as a nurse handed her a drink and attached a new IV. 

“So?” Kara asked eagerly as soon as she had assessed her sister was okay and holding out her hands to her aunt. “What’s her name?”

Astra smiled at her niece , happy they could share this moment. One that she never dreamed could be possible. 

“Patience, little one. Her name won’t be revealed until the naming ceremony.”

Kara whined. “I can’t believe that of all the Kryptonian practices you choose to honor this one!”

“Patience little one.” Astra grinned at Kara, her daughter still cradled safely in her arms. 

“She needs to grow into her name. Just as you did.”

She smirked at Kara’s huff. And turned to hand over the baby to Kara.

Astra kissed small hands and gently placed the baby girl in Kara’s eager arms who cooed at the sleeping baby, already enraptured by this new life. 

Kara’s eyes finally tore away from the baby to look at her sister and a smile broke out on her face as Alex mouthed something while Astra’s back was turned for a moment.

“Athena”.

**Author's Note:**

> To my reciever: Worffan 101,
> 
> Well, this was much shorter than intended. (and much less fluffy too) Sometimes life gets in the way...  
> I hope you are happy with the result. It was a joy to fill. It gave me insiration where I hadn't had any in months.  
> So thank you for that!
> 
> Merry christmas!
> 
> Thewhitestars


End file.
